


Hope In the World

by WeirdPerson120



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead: World Beyond (TV 2020)
Genre: Episode3, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:20:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27666689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeirdPerson120/pseuds/WeirdPerson120
Summary: Takes place in episode 3.
Relationships: Hope Bennett/Huck
Kudos: 14





	Hope In the World

Huck and Felix had been following the kids since last night. Huck was worried for Hope, she was her student, it was her job to keep her safe. Huck understood that Hope could take care of herself but recently she had grown attached to the girl. It might have been because Hope reminded Huck of herself when she was younger or maybe something else. 

“I bet it was Hope's idea to take Iris and others out here. She always finds herself in trouble.” Felix said, interrupting Huck’s thoughts. 

“Hope is a smart kid, she wouldn’t put her sister in danger.” Huck said, trying to defend Hope. Felix looked at questioning her, he turned back, arriving at a gate. 

“She’s the only one that would do something this dangerous.” Felix said, looking at writing on the wall.

“We don’t know it was Hope’s idea.” Huck growled back. Huck was getting annoyed with Felix blaming it on Hope.

“Someone in their group wants us to find them.” Felix said, ignoring her comment about Hope. Huck looked to where Felix staring, on the wall was another bread crumb.

———-

Huck and Felix were in an abandoned tire store. The door to the room they were staying in opened. Huck and Felix got ready to attack when they saw it was the kids. 

“Relax it’s me,” Felix hushed, he went to hug Iris. Huck stepped behind Felix. “Where’s Hope?” Felix asked Iris, noticing that Hope was nowhere to be seen. Iris looked around towards the boys, both of them not wanting to answer. 

“Where the hell is Hope?” Huck said, pissed off with them. Iris didn’t answer the question. Huck grabbed her by her jacket sick of her not answering the question. “Where’s Hope?” Huck said enraged, Iris looked terrified. Felix stepped up grabbing Huck’s arm.

“Calm down, let them explain.” Felix said. Huck sighed and let go of her. 

———-

“So you’re telling me this was your idea not Hope’s?” Felix asked, astonished. Huck would have to remember to tell Felix to apologize to Hope later. Huck was still pissed off with Hope for going off.

“I talked her into it.” Iris said. ‘Of course, Hope would do anything for her sister’ Huck thought to herself, shaking her head.

“Who left the bread trail?” Felix asked, looking at the group of kids. They all looked back confused. 

“The can of peaches and graffiti on the wall that you guys left to get us here?” Huck tried to explain. Iris started to deny that Hope would do it. Felix and Iris started to bicker over Hope’s plan.

“She’s right, if we don’t get distraction we won’t make it out of here.” As much as Huck didn’t want to agree with Iris, Hope's plan was the only thing that could save them. 

————

The sirens start to blare in the air. That was the signal for everyone to run out. ‘Hope did it’ Huck thought to herself, proud of her. 

They ran out encountering few empties on the way. It was hard to see through the dense smoke. Huck tried looking for Hope. In the distance Hope and Iris were running up to the group. 

Hope ran to the Silas and Elton not recognizing Felix or Huke. She hugged them after having a close call with death. 

“Hope?” Huke said, curious to see if she heard her. Once Hope realized who it was, she turned and ran up to Huke and hugged her. Huke looked down at Hope to see her looking back at her. 

Hope leaned forwards capturing Huke’s lips. Huke was shocked but leaned into the kiss. ‘Maybe this was the feeling she was having towards Hope’ Huke realized. A cough was heard to the left of them. It was Felix.

“You’re dead Huke.” Felix said, staring dead at her. He turned away to talk to Iris. 

“I’m so sorry! I shouldn’t have.” Hope said backing away from Huke as if she was fire.

“It’s okay. He’ll get over it.” Huke said, smiling at Hope. She looked at her and smiled back. Perhaps the world hasn’t lost all the good.


End file.
